Tenchi Muyo! Ryomon
by DarkHououmon
Summary: I'm back! I'm finally back! All of my stories were erased, so I had to start over. :( Anyway, here's something I just thought up...since I couldn't find any other Tenchi/Digimon crossovers. I decided to create my own! :) CANCELLED!
1. 1. Arrival! Digivolve to Champion, Alimo...

Well, I haven't really posted any more stories because I've lost most of my will to write.  
  
I most likely will not, I repeat, will not continue "The Mythical Digimon 3 : The Final Battle". Sorry.  
  
  
Anyway, here's something I managed to get myself to type.  
  
  
  
Tenchi Muyo! Ryomon  
_  
Chapter 1 : Arrival! Digivolve to Champion, Alimon!  
_  
  
  
Tenchi was lying down in his bed. The winds blew quietly outside. Then, the door opened. A small figure creeped inside and hopped on Tenchi's bed. Tenchi didn't move at all. He was in a deep sleep. The small creature, which was blue and green, starting to shake him a little with its small arms. Tenchi's eyes slowly opened, and found himself staring into two red eyes! "Yaah!" He jumped, causing the creature to fall off the bed. He was furious. "DemiAlimon! Don't do that!" Ashamed, DemiAlimon peered over the bed and said, "Tenchi, just because I'm a digital monster doesn't mean that you can scare me half to death like that." "Sorry. Why are you here?" DemiAlimon smiled. This usually meant only one thing…..  
"Time to exercise!" Exclaimed the little digimon. She held up a whistle and blew it hard. She was making Tenchi exercise. "Why?" He had asked her during the sit-up routine. DemiAlimon always answered, "You're out of shape. But don't worry, I'll get you into ship-shape condition!" DemiAlimon kept on having Tenchi do more and more sit-ups and push-ups. "She's trying to kill me…" Tenchi thought.  
"Hey, what's going on?" A young girl with blue hair asked as she peered into the room. With her was a red-eyed blue digimon. Sasami sighed, "Oh….boy. Does she have to do THIS every morning?" The digimon next to her, Emblemmon, replied sarcastically, "Yep." They both sweatdropped. At the same time, the others of the Masaki household, minus Yosho and Nobuyuki, were staring at DemiAlimon and Tenchi. Ryoko was just gawking, while her guardian, Pointmon, muttered, "Oh….brother."  
Mihoshi and Kiyone also were speechless. They had gotten used to being woken up at 6 O'clock in the morning because DemiAlimon was making Tenchi exercise. Reptimon, Mihoshi's guardian, asked, "Should we try to stop her?" Kiyone stared down at the mulberry colored digimon. "Try to stop HER? Are you kidding? She's hooked on exercising!". Dinomon, Kiyone's guardian, angrily walked over to DemiAlimon. "Hey! Would you mind stopping it? NORMAL PEOPLE AND DIGIMON ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" DemiAlimon glared at him. "You just don't appreciate good exercise." "APPRECIATE? APPRECIATE?! I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT I APPRECIATE!" With that, Dinomon tackled DemiAlimon! Kiyone grabbed a whole of her digimon guardian and pulled him away from the blue and green digimon. "Don't start." Dinomon just growled back at DemiAlimon, who had turned back to Tenchi to give him his exercise orders. "When will this end?" Tenchi thought.  
  
Later………  
  
"It still seems to long ago that we met, doesn't it, DemiAlimon?" Tenchi asked DemiAlimon. They were sitting outside on the porch. "Yes. Do you remember?" Tenchi sighed and nodded. He did remember that day. All too clearly….as if it were yesterdy.  
  
FLASHBACK :  
  
"Yaa!! What is that?!" Ayeka yelled, staring at a dark-colored wolf monster. The monster growled and licked its chomps and….talked! "I am…Darklimon!" "Darlimon?" Ryoko asked, then blasted him with her energy balls. The smoke cleared, but he remained unharmed! "What? That should have worked!" Darklimon smiled. "I am a digimon. Champion leveled. Your attacks are puny compared to mine. DARK BEAM!" A black beam shot out of his mouth. Ayeka and Ryoko dodged it just in time. Sasami and Ryo-Ohki were hiding inside the house under the bed.  
Tenchi and Darklimon were only a few feet away from eachother. Tenchi backed off, holding his lighthawk sword. "Don't come any closer!" The wolf monster perked up his ears. "Brave words." He mocked. "Too bad that ain't gonna help you much." With that, he lunged at Tenchi. Ayeka used her shield to protect Tenchi from the attack. "You okay?" But the moment didn't last long. Darklimon used his Dark Side Tail Crush to knock both away. "Where….where….did you….come from?" Ayeka asked weakly. Darklimon seemed to be…I don't know. He sat down, and explained that he had come from the digital world.  
"Digital world?" He nodded. "Hey, stay away from Tenchi!" The digimon turned around to see two women. They were Kiyone and Mihoshi! But….Mihoshi didn't seem to want to fight. "Nice doggy." Kiyone sighed, and used her Space Blaster to try and fend off the wolf. But all the bullets did was bounce off of Darklimon, which greatly annoyed him! "Dark Beam!" A huge explosion was heard. The other girls rushed over to see what happened. Tenchi, Ayeka, Mihoshi, and Kiyone were okay….but standing right in front of them was the digital monster! Sasami squealed, "Tenchi!"  
Suddenly, a brilliant bright light shown through! The white light blinded everyone, including Darklimon. When the light cleared, a small green monster stood in front of Tenchi, smiling. "Ya!" Tenchi yelled, then asked, "Who are you?" The small creature smiled. "I am DemiAlimon. I'm your digimon guardian, Tenchi." "Digimon…guardian? Hey, how'd you know my name?" Ayeka peered down at the small digimon. "DemiAlimon, right?" DemiAlimon nodded, but turned her attention to Darklimon. "Darklimon, time to fight!" Darklimon lunged at the small digimon. But she dodged easily. "Bubble Bomb!" She reared up and shot a small bomb at Darklimon. But it didn't phase him!  
"Dark Beam!" DemiAlimon was knocked back. "DemiAlimon!" Tenchi yelled. Then, a mysterious device appeared in his hand. "What's this?" He asked. DemiAlimon told him that it was a digivice, now she can digivolve. "Digivolve? What's that?" She smiled and said, "Watch." The digivice started to beep. A light shown on top of DemiAlimon. "Tenchi shielded his eyes. "DemiAlimon, DIGIVOLVE TO…..Alimon!!!" DemiAlimon had changed! She was now a medium sized dinosaur with blue eyes. She was almost eye-level with Darklimon.  
She turned to Tenchi, who seemed to be nervous. "Don't worry. I'm Alimon, the digivolved form of DemiAlimon." "Alimon…so that's what digivolving is." "Yep, now as for you…Darklimon…"  
  
_Get Ready! Love will leave you cryin'! It's gonna hurt you 'till your heart is dyin'!_  
  
"Dark Beam!" "Noble Blast!" The two attacks collide and then….  
  
_Can't escape it! Ain't now use in tryin'!_  
  
…Alimon's attack broke through! Darklimon is lying on the ground with dirt all over his fur. "Alimon…!" Alimon just smiled, and shouted, "Psychic Beam!"  
_  
You're no exception! Love will leave you cryin' too 'till you're a broken man. Poor you!_  
  
Darklimon disintegrated into little bits of data and disappeared. Tenchi stood there dumbfounded…as Alimon shrunk back into her Rookie level.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Just to note, I am not sure if I'll continue this. But I will tell you the levels for each of the guardian digimon.  
  
Tenchi=  
Rookie : DemiAlimon  
Champion : Alimon  
Ultimate : AeroAlimon  
Mega : MetalAlimon  
Armored 1 : ArmorAlimon  
Armored 2 : GoldArmorAlimon  
Armored 3 : SilverArmorAlimon  
DNA Mega : Ikkomon  
  
Ryoko=  
Rookie : Pointmon  
Champion : Clawmon  
Ultimate : Toothmon  
Mega : WereToothmon  
DNA Mega : Ikkomon  
DNA Ultimate : Blastoimon  
Armored : Drakkmon  
  
Washu=  
Rookie : Tuftamon  
Champion : Manemon  
Ultimate : Blackmon  
DNA Ultimate : Blastoimon  
  
Sasami=  
Rookie : Emblemmon  
Champion : Gundammon  
DNA Ultimate : Sagamon  
Mega : Flapmon  
Armored : Shintaimon  
  
Mihoshi=  
Rookie : Reptimon  
Champion : Reptdramon  
DNA Ultimate : Sagamon  
Mega : Flapmon  
Armored 1 : Yaibamon  
Armored 2 : Kishamon  
Armored 3 : Kengamon  
  
Kiyone=  
Rookie : Dinomon  
Champion : Wolfermon  
Ultimate : Coyotmon  
Mega : Glaivemon  
Armored : Naturemon  
  
Ayeka=  
Rookie : Cutekemon  
Champion : Triplemon  
DNA Ultimate : Gararamon  
Armored 1 : Armormon  
Armored 2 : Kenshitsumon  
Armored 3 : ShellInumon  
  
Sakuya=  
Rookie : Penguinmon  
Champion : Saberdramon  
Ultimate : Parrotmon  
Mega : Crossmon  
  
Yugi=  
Rookie : BlackGabumon  
Champion : BlackGarurumon  
Ultimate : BlackWereGarurumon  
Mega : BlackMetalGarurumon  
Armored : Ebonydramon  
  
Nagi=  
Rookie : Firekemon  
Mega : Firedramon  



	2. 2. Let's Get Out of Trouble! Tatomon App...

Chapter 2: Let's Get Out of Trouble! Tatomon Appears  
  
  
END FLASHBACK:  
  
DemiAlimon lets out a small sigh. It had been 2 years since she and the other digimon arrived and started to live with Tenchi and the others. She remembered how she digivolved to Alimon to save Tenchi from Darklimon. "DemiAlimon!" She arched up, as if to fight, only to see Dinomon standing beside her. She narrowed her eyes and asked, "Yes? What do you want, Dinomon?". Dinomon shook his head in confusion at the sight of DemiAlimon's sudden grouchiness, but replied that he was looking for Kiyone. "She isn't here. Check inside or something." With that, DemiAlimon ran towards Tenchi, who was gardening.  
Disappointed, Dinomon went back inside. He had already checked in the house, except for the bathroom. He was told countless times not to go in. 'But I have to find her.' He thought. He crept up to the door, and reached for the doorknob. Just before he could turn it, he heard a voice behind him. "Wha….Cutekemon?" The brightly colored digimon reared up on his hind legs. He giggled, "Being sneaky comes naturally, eh?" Blushing furiously, Dinomon said that he was just looking for Kiyone. With that, Cutekemon just laughed louder. "Oh, she's in there alright. I just saw her go in about 5 minuted ago."  
Cutekemon trotted off, leaving behind a still blushing Dinomon. He looked at the door again. He gulped, and then opened it up quietly. He walked in. He stared ahead, and saw Kiyone with Mihoshi. They both had towels on, and their backs where turned to him. Dinomon took that moment to walk up closer and closer. He was going to tell Kiyone something, then run, but he lost his balance on the edge of the bathtub, and fell in. Kiyone jumped up, and demanded, "Who's there?!". Bubbles formed in the water. As Mihoshi and Kiyone stared, a shadow formed. It looked familiar. Kiyone was about to ask again who was there when all of a sudden, Dinomon's head popped up. He looked dazed at first, but when he realized where he was, his eyes bulged out and he let out a small yelp of humiliation. Kiyone's face turned red, and she let out a scream of surprise. "DINOMON! HOW MANY TIMES DID WE TELL YOU NOT TO COME IN?" Dinomon lowered his head. He knew that he was in for it this time. "I need to talk to you Kiyone." Was his only reply.  
Kiyone stared blankly at the small white digimon. "Talk to me? About what?" But Dinomon only gestured her to come out. She glared at him, "Not like this, I'm not!" "Oh…I mean when you get dressed…come out." Dinomon quickly said before any misunderstanding could take place. He blushed slightly, and sighed. He turned around and waited outside the door for his partner human.  
What Dinomon wanted to say Kiyone did not know. She reluctantly came out of the tub with a towel around her. She got dressed, and went out the door to see her digimon guardian lying down waiting for her. He looked up at her with red eyes. "Kiyone….it's been….quite a long time since….you know." He said meekly. She nodded, and remembered what happened when she first met Dinomon. "It was like yesterday…"  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
"Let's get this straight." Ryoko stated, looking at the small digimon sitting in front of Tenchi. The digimon, who's name was DemiAlimon, seemed overprotective of Tenchi because she always followed him almost everywhere. Ryoko continued, "You're Tenchi's digimon guardian?" "Yes, I am. I was assigned to protect him." "By whom?" Ayeka added. DemiAlimon shook her head and said that she wasn't allowed to answer that no matter what. "I think you're a spy!" Ryoko yelled. DemiAlimon perked up her ears. "That is not so." Ayeka scoffed, "Prove it then!". This made the green digimon giggle. She agreed to prove it to them.  
"Look there." She said. She pointed at Tenchi's waist. Tenchi looked down to see a device hooked on. "The digivice turned into a D-arc. And it glows whenever I or Tenchi wants it to. See?" DemiAlimon waved her hand in front of the D-arc, and sure enough a small glow came out of the screen. That was proof enough for everyone. Well, almost. One of them still felt awkward around the digimon. Kiyone was this person.  
Sasami walked up to Kiyone one day. "Hey Kiyone! Dinner's ready!" She shouted, smiling. Kiyone looked back at the group and saw DemiAlimon perched on Tenchi's shoulders. "I don't want to eat near that…that thing." Sasami frowned slightly. This wasn't like Kiyone. "Why?" "I just don't trust DemiAlimon. That's all." Shrugging, the small girl went back to the group. Kiyone turned away. She sighed and looked up at the sky. The sun was going down and the sky was painted with oranges, yellows, and reds. "Why do they trust her?" She wondered. Suddenly, the sky went dark. Kiyone shot up, and looked around. "Who's there?" She commanded before she ran back to the group.  
"Hey! You guys!" Every head turned to her. "Look over there!" Kiyone pointed up to the sky. Mihoshi shot up. "The sky….the sky…turned black!" "But it always turns black when it gets late." Ayeka said, but Ryoko pointed out, "Not this early, it doesn't!". DemiAlimon's ears shot up and she started to glare and growl at the sky. "Rrraaaarrrrrr…rrrrr…rrrr…raaaarrrrr…rrrr…" Tenchi backed away from DemiAlimon. "What's the matter with her?" DemiAlimon spoke in a harsh voice, "He's coming." "Who?" "HIM! BlueGreymon!" As if on cue, the sky got even darker that it was before. A dark figure walked towards them. He was bigger than Tenchi's house, had three horns on his head, and had a blue body with darker blue stripes. His golden eyes glared down at the small Rookie. "DemiAlimon, I presume. Do you think you can beat me when you're just a Rookie?"  
"Well, she won't be a Rookie for long!" Tenchi shouted as his D-arc activated. "DemiAlimon, digivolve to…Alimon!" Alimon leapt at BlueGreymon, but the dangerous monster just moved out of the way. "Noble Blast!" "Blue Nova!" The two attacks collided, but Alimon was swept back. Kiyone watched the fight in horror. Though she still couldn't really trust Alimon, she knew she had to. A sky blue light shown in her direction as a digivice formed on her side. Another brilliant blue light glowed in front of her like a beam was coming out of the ground. A small green furry digimon popped out. "Hello! I'm Tatomon and I will be your digimon guardian, Kiyone!" He smiled. "You're….my digimon guardian?" Tatomon nodded. Before Kiyone could say anything her digivice activated. "Tatomon, digivolve to…..Dinomon!" Kiyone stepped back. The digimon didn't get much bigger. "I'm at the Rookie level, but I'm tougher than I look!"  
The small white digimon rushed forward, and attacked BlueGreymon by slashing at his eyes. BlueGreymon screamed and pulled back. This gave Alimon her chance. "Noble Blast!" A large fire ball shot from her mouth and collided with BlueGreymon's chest. "Okay. I've seen enough of you. But don't think this is the end of it!" He stopped off. Alimon devolved back into DemiAlimon. She looked at Dinomon with some jealousy in her eyes. "I could have done it alone, you know." Dinomon just laughed. "Yeah right! You were just getting beat up!" The two Rookie digimon quarreled. Kiyone sweatdropped, but then looked at her digivice and watched as it slowly turned into a D-arc.  



	3. Wolf Destroyer, Wolfermon! Confront Sead...

_Chapter 3: Wolf Destroyer, Wolfermon! Confront Seadramon!_  
  
Kiyone stared at both the D-Arc and her Digimon Guardian, Dinomon. 'Tenchi got a guardian, and so do I.' She thought. Dinomon stopped fighting with DemiAlimon and hopped on Kiyone's shoulders. She stared down at DemiAlimon. 'Maybe…I was wrong about her. She did save us, after all.' Still not able to make up her mind, she turned around and walked into the house. DemiAlimon looked on in confusion. "What's the matter with her?" "She doesn't trust you." She turned around to see Sasami walked up to her. "She told me that she just couldn't trust you. Don't know why." "Hmmm," DemiAlimon said, "is that so?" The young girl nodded. DemiAlimon looked back, and her eyes narrowed a bit. 'She doesn't trust me…'  
At the time, a dinosaur-like figure watched from above. "Well well….looks like it's time to have a little fun!" The creature said. The creature, with glowing green eyes, took out a card. "Who will destroy you first? I know! Seadramon!" The Digimon placed down a card of Seadramon. And then the whole place started to glow, and the mysterious figure disappeared. DemiAlimon shot her head up. Ryo-Ohki started to hiss. "Ryo-Ohki?" Ryoko noticed the creatures' odd behavior. Tenchi picked up his Digimon. "Hey, what's wrong with you?" DemiAlimon tried to shake loose.  
Kiyone watched the whole thing. Dinomon rolled his eyes. He said, "It seems that those two sense another Digimon presence besides me." The woman looked from the Digimon to the other two. She sighed. 'I guess he's right. But I'm still tense around DemiAlimon.' Dinomon looked at her. "Listen, Kiyone." "Hmm?" "I can digivolve again…But you need to unlock the key for me to digivolve." Kiyone stared blankly at Dinomon. She didn't know what he was talking about. She asked what he meant, but he just said that she'll have to find out for herself. 'What does he mean by "unlock the key"?' Unable to sort out her thoughts again, Kiyone walked out of the house.  
"I just don't get it." She said. She had walked up to the tree that used to be a spaceship owned by Yosho. "Why can't I trust DemiAlimon? And why does Dinomon say 'unlock the key'?" Kiyone just lowered her head, and sat down a stone set near the lake. The stars were shining brightly and it was full moon night. Kiyone started to hum to herself. She was started by a white blur. "W-who's there?" "Relax Kiyone. It's just me!" Kiyone let out a sigh of relief. "Well, Dinomon it's only you." The white Digimon seemed a little offended, but she reassured him that she thought he was something else. "Oh…well that's understandable." He hopped on Kiyone's leg. "So…what have you been thinking about?" The snow-colored monster looked up with red eyes full of curiousity. "Nothing…really." He didn't buy it. "I know you're lying."  
"Oh..well uh…. What is that?" She shot onto her feet, while Dinomon positioned in front of her. The lake began to swirl like a tornado! Tenchi and DemiAlimon heard the rumble and rushed outside. "Hey! What's going on…here?" Tenchi gawked at the sight of the huge water tornado. "Seadramon! That has to be Seadramon!" As to answer her, a huge roar was heard and echoed through the forest surrounding them. A large serpent appeared out of the tornado. "Raaarrrrrggg!!" DemiAlimon growled and jumped up. "DemiAlimon, digivolve to…huh???" "Ah! Low on energy!" DemiAlimon was struck down by Seadramon's huge tail.  
"DEMIALIMON!!" Tenchi rushed over to his Digimon. She looked pretty beat up. "DemiAlimon…grrr…" Tenchi glared up at the huge monster. Seadramon looked at the two and was ready to attack when…. "Lightning Waves!" A surge of electricity went from Dinomon's black paws and into Seadramon's eyes, causing him to flip back in pain. That only made him angry, and now Seadramon was headed towards Kiyone! "Ahhhh!" "Kiyone!" Dinomon screeched and leapt at Seadramon. Kiyone's eyes went wide as Seadramon smacked the white Rookie into the ground with a crunch sound. "NO! Dinomon!" Kiyone rushed towards her Digimon Guardian. "Dinomon.." She asked, "Why?" Dinomon had one answer. "You're my….friend…." Dinomon started to close his eyes. "No don't go to sleep…"  
"Hey what's all the noise?" Ayeka and Ryoko had arrived onto the scene, and screamed at the sight of a huge serpent. DemiAlimon and Dinomon were both hurt. "Ahh!" "Ice Winder!" Seadramon grabbed Kiyone and squeezed her like she was his prey. "Kiyone!" Everyone yelled. Dinomon started to climb to his feet. "Kiyone…" He whispered. "Dinomon!!!" Kiyone yelled. A blinding red light shot out of nowhere. It struck Kiyone and Dinomon. The D-arc started to glow, and soon Dinomon was illuminated by a bright red-yellow light. "Dinomon, digivolve to…Wolfermon!" The once white Digimon now stood as tall as a bulldozer. He narrowed his red eyes at Seadramon. DemiAlimon looked up. "That's Wolfermon, Dinomon's Champion level. He is called "Wolf Destroyer" and shoots out powerful energy balls at his enemy known as Threshold Thrower." "Wolf Destroyer?" Tenchi questions, looking up at the massive purple digimon.  
"Grraaaaa!!" Wolfermon jumped high into the air, and tackled Seadramon's tail. Kiyone was released and she fell down. Wolfermon caught her onto his back. "You alright?" She was taken a little back by the sudden change in Dinomon's voice. It was much deeper and wiser sounding that before. She nodded. Wolfermon smiled, and then turned his attention to Seadramon. "Ice Blast!" The digimon shot a stream of cold power at the other. But he was too fast and dodged it. Kiyone shouted, "Alright! Now attack!" Wolfermon nodded, and then ran at Seadramon…on water! "Huh? How is that possible?" Seadramon was so shocked at what he saw that he didn't realize the danger. "Biting Attack!" Kiyone's digimon sank his teeth into Seadramon's neck.  
"Raa!" Seadramon tried to break loose, but Wolfermon's grip was too tight. Red blood started to stain Seadramon's neck and Wolfermon's teeth and claws. "Ice Winder!" He looked up and saw the red tipped tail headed straight for him. 'I know how to beat this guy.' Wolfermon started to jump all over the place. Seadramon tried to keep up with his tail but it was useless. Eventually, Seadramon was too tangled up to move. "Now!" He opened his mouth and energy started to glow. "Threshold Thrower!!" A ball of energy shot out of Wolfermon's mouth and slammed into Seadramon, deleting him. Wolfermon closed his red eyes and absorbed his data. Unknown to them, the red light flickered into an oval-shape, and disappeared. It came from a dark figure that looked like a cat, but with big ears. It meowed, and hopped down. A second figure was seen. "Ha ha….so they managed to survive this. Just wait 'till next time!"  



End file.
